Hand Me Down Dreams
by This One's For The Winter
Summary: Several months after the fall of Drekmore and the near destruction of Gummi Glen the bears are trying recover and rebuilt, as is the evil duke. The message sent forth by Zummi Gummi has sparked an interest in the 'ancient' Gummies.
1. Chapter 1

**Hand Me Down Dreams**  
_By: Sabella Sykes_

_Several months after the fall of Drekmore and the near destruction of Gummi Glen the bears are trying recover and rebuilt, as is the evil duke. All of his failures and the loss of his castle hasn't put a damper on Igthorn's lust for the secret juice made by the Gummies. Meanwhile the message sent forth by Zummi Gummi has sparked an interest and old traditions practiced by the 'ancient' Gummies. The bears of New Gumbrea, Great Bearton and the new land of Gummerland put forth their best effort to rekindle a long broken bond. :Set after 'King Igthron 1 & 2:  
_

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

"What's kept you?" A tall and broad shouldered Gummi asked curtly. He was a no-nonsense sort of character that would allow for little to no room for error, that's why he kept the bear who was standing at his side with him at all times. She was usually two steps ahead of all other Gummies in their deductions. Aptly named Summi Gummi she was cool in nature, calculating, introspective and thoughtful. As a result she often seemed stand-offish or unapproachable, another reason for the broad shouldered Gummi to like her – the less interaction with the dregs of day to day life the better. It weeded out those who were seeking his company for business and that alone. After all, Chancellor Brambleberry was a bear of business.

"Forgive our tardiness, but it is a vast ocean Chancellor. Though it's good to see you again." The bear who scurried to meet the Chancellor was a robust sort. He was skittish and plump, with an equally robust and plump personality. Perhaps he laughed too much or indulged in the mug too often; but over all his boisterous personality is what made him so well liked and so equally good at his duties. He was an ambassador and a counselor himself.

"Indeed." Chancellor Brambleberry's stoic voice chirped tersely. He hesitated a moment as if for inflection before he waved a paw, "Please be seated Counselor Brashi."

"Oh, right – right." The counselor's fat face broke in a smile as he pulled up a chair at the long table in the Great Hall. "You'll remember my personal advisor Witti then, won't you?" Brashi reached over one of his thick hands and slapped the younger, lithe Gummi on the shoulder so vivaciously that she stumbled forward slightly. She managed a weak cough but waved at them all the same. She served a similar purpose to Counselor Brashi that Summi served to Chancellor Brambleberry – however, on the converse, she was more of a wrangler of his unruly and sometimes avant-garde mannerisms. She too was a little wiry and wild, a side effect of being in Brashi's presence so regularly; or perhaps she was chosen for the role by the court because she was compatible with his ways. Either way she pulled up a chair of her own and began setting the rolled parchments she had in her hand aside.

"As you know Summi." The Chancellor nodded briefly. He gave a sharp single clap and beckoned forth a servant of the court. "Jimmi, see that refreshments are brought for our guests." Brambleberry narrowed his eyes and straightened stiffly in his spot.

"Right away sir, right away." Jimmi said cheerfully, happy to oblige. He appeared quickly and disappeared just as quickly to collect the requested items for the meeting at hand. He paid close attention to the goings on despite his lowly nature on the royal food chain. Annually the Gummies of Great Bearton sent forth an ambassador to Gummerland for a yearly matching of current events. Similar mindsets were done with New Gumbrea; however that summit was still months away. In his short years of serving the court it had always been Counselor Brashi and Witti that Great Bearton sent – as it was always Chancellor Brambleberry and Summi from Gummerland that met with them. From Jimmi's perspective they had a rapport and good working relationship even if it didn't seem like it on the surface.

He had heard of the attack, of the message, the Gummi Scope and the New Gumbreans who had sent ships across the sea to the home of the Ancient Gummies of the Glen. To him it has been all second class rumors, but now – more than ever – he had the chance to find out the truth. It was with that knowledge fueling his curiosity that he grabbed goblets and warm fresh Gummi berry juice and newly cooked pastries in a hurry and bustled back to the conference room. He was in his late adolescence on the cusp of adulthood and with that came enormous amounts of curiosity and interest in all things. He had the desire to soak up information like a sponge.

"Well I thought you'd been sending Gummies! HA!" Brashi's booming voice echoed through the door before Jimmi even returned. "The irony of this is too rich to be ignored."

Brambleberry was stroking his chin in thought. "Indeed." He snapped sharply. If his tone was received by an outsider it would have likely come off as scathing if not scolding; but Brashi knew the Chancellor too well and saw none of that.

"Forgive me," Summi had been holding the bridge of her nose in silent contemplation while the other two went back and forth over the same issue. "Are we to understand that the entire project has been abandoned by both parties because was assumed the other was handling it?"

"Yes, I think that's exactly what can be assumed." Witti added, pulling one of the scrolls in her direction. "The only evidence that any Gummies still live in the Glen is the message received by the New Gumbreans last summer. Our Gummi Scope was damaged in a hurricane years ago; as we've been having these meetings we never saw it necessary to repair it. However, with new light of the actual existence of Gummies in the Ursalia and the Glen we've found the need for it. Our engineers are repairing it as we speak. I'm under the impression with this being an expansion of the other realms you haven't one at all?"

Summi nodded. "That's correct, however I petition that we obtain one as soon as possible as well. I'd also like to note for the record, the Gummies live in the Glen not Ursalia. The New Gumbreans received a message stating that the Glen Scope was damaged in an attack with humans and that there were still Gummies there and it was peaceful now. It also said that the New Gumbreans could return. When they tried they were attacked."

Jimmi's mind was running quickly over the facts. He understood what had happened now and that the rumors were true. He was blinking fast taking in every ounce of information. However, he'd never actually seen a human – he'd rarely heard of them only but in legend.

"That will do." Brambleberry cut in. "The point is that for generations we sent kin to the Glen, to keep it populated for our return when it was safe. It was necessary to do so as the Glen requires constant upkeep. If it's been generations since we've sent anyone the numbers must be dwindling; if not to one or two bears at this point. You're certain you've sent no one?" Brambleberry arched an eyebrow on his head so high it disappeared beneath his hat.

"Positive my friend, very very positive. Tell them Witti."

Witti unrolled one of the rolled parchments. "We kept a log of all the bears that went, from Great Bearton that is. The last to go was a small group of 20 a little over sixty years ago. The oldest was a Gummi of nearly 100 called Cammi and the youngest was an infant bearing the name Zummi. We've sent no parties since then. I think it's fair to say it's time we did. Even if there is danger we owe it to any surviving Gummies there our support. It would be fantastic to set up a travel route, here like this – how we used to…" she unrolled another of the objects. This was a map with little dotted lines linking various Gummi cities around the world. "It's clearly long outdated, look Gummerland isn't even present on this document. That's beside the point, the point is that it shouldn't be outdated. It's our responsibility to keep all Gummi warrens occupied. We've long abandoned our responsibility. Too long I'm afraid." There was a silent wonderment in Witti if the Glen and Ursalian Gummies resented their kin for their blatant neglect. It troubled her that things so important could have gone unnoticed for so long. 

Summi had long since deduced what Witti, Brashi and even Brambleberry might say; she was calculating different responses and different arguments (as well as counter-arguments) as each word was spoken. "I don't think it's an unreasonable request. However the Gummies set forth must be prepared for the hardships, difficulties – troubles. We'll need leaders and warriors, wizards and peasants – all sorts to see this through properly."

"I concur!" Brashi howled in merry agreement. "S'why I'm going to send Witti. She might be young yet, and experience doesn't follow her too closely – but I'll be darned if she isn't one of the best spell casters this side of the Great Gummi Mountains."

"Likewise I volunteer Summi," Brambleberry said casting her a sideways glance. "She will serve this expedition well, I promise you that." He added confidently.

Both females went rigid in their chairs exchanging shocked, if not concerned, expressions. Both opened their mouths to retort, but neither was able to bring forth an argument of worthy stature. They were both honored by their superior's zeal and support, however there was a hint of fear if not dismissal in each.

"We can't go alone, we'll need others. A knight or warrior at least." Witti had already resigned herself to this task and was trying to compose the best plan of action. The idea of leaving that which she knew concerned her, it made her uncomfortable. However she had hope that she would return, afterall it had been she who discovered the old documentation stating that families and such were sent to the Glen in an attempt to keep it active; even if only mildly. "A small group to start with, a scouting mission as it were; to better deduce what we're in for."

Summi nodded. She too wasn't keen on abandoning her life, however her reason for avoiding arguments on the subject was by the sheer fact that she figured she could be of use on the journey. Her deductive reasoning and attention to detail would suit an expedition well. She'd leave the rebonding or diplomacy to another more charismatic or likable Gummi. She assumed that Witti with her word-play and subtle charm might be an ideal candidate for it. It also helped that the young adviser to Brashi was versed in the ways of magic; though she was no expert - as that took years of study and skill - she was talented enough in the trade to be useful. Summi figured that some day Witti could be a true scholar, if she opted for the dedication it would take. "I suggest we take one or two volunteers as well, perhaps Gummies who wouldn't mind moving to the Glen permanently. As our ancestors used to do."

"Excuse me." Jimmi's was so timid about approaching the four at the table he was surprised he was able to speak at all. Despite the softness in his voice his spirit was bouncing around excitedly beneath his chest. He was eager and excited for the prospect of what they were suggesting. "I'd be glad to go. Please, let me. I'm young and healthy, I can carry a weighty load. I can serve you well. Take me with you." His hopes rose, as did his fear, when they all turned to look at him.

* * *

_Thank you for reading. I would appreciate any feed back you might have._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hand Me Down Dreams**  
_By: Sabella Sykes_

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

Summi followed Witti onto the Gummi constructed ship. It had been two months since the summit and seven Gummies from the different warrens had arranged to travel across the ocean. It was a team effort of the three large Gummi capitols.

Jimmi carried only a knapsack and his lute with him. There was a brimming smile on his face as he boarded the vessel. He paused setting his lute as his feet, taking a moment to absorb exactly what was about to occur. The young servant of the court was now an adventurer, an expeditionist, a worldly Gummi – he might even get to see a human in his travels. Either way, servant or traveler, Jimmi was glad to be alive. He saw everything for its benefits, its intrinsic worth – he was a positive and optimistic sort of creature. He took in a deep breath of the salty, sea spray air; bent and collected his lute and took his first step toward the new chapter of his life.

No sooner had the bear boarded and he was pummeled, getting slammed directly in the chest and falling backward against the ship's railing. He slowly pulled the hat, that had fallen over his eyes, back up so he could get a glimpse of the culprit.

"Sorry!" Came a high and energetic voice. There was a youngster planted firmly on his chest with a little bit of bounce left in her. As his eyes appeared from under the hat her wide whimsical smile vanished to be replaced with a look of fear. Anticipating the worst she shrank a little. "I didn't mean to." Her small shoulders slumped forward, but – as if by second thought – she brightened, straightened in her spot (still atop him) and jetted her tiny paw out to him. "I'm Kiddi Gummi! What's your name?"

Jimmi couldn't help but give a small chuckle at the girl. It seemed that she was just energetic and it got the best of her in the moments before she tackled him. "Jimmi, I'm Jimmi. Say, are you from New Gumbrea?"

Her little head wobbled an affirmative so quickly it appeared to be on a spring. Against Jimmi's cream and orange coat he couldn't help but notice how staunch white she was. Her nose and ears, along with her arms and legs were black; with matching black circles around her tilt and narrow dancing eyes. "But my relatives before me come from Gummi-La across the sea – to the Great East. Hey, are you a minstrel – is that your lute?" She asked eagerly, bouncing off from him and pointing at the instrument on the deck.

"Kiddi Gummi, don't ask so many questions." A tall bear, matching her coloring and tipped, almond shaped eyes scolded gently. He was strong in appearance, thick in muscle and proud in demeanor. He bore Gummi armor and a knightly crest of New Gumbrea across his chest. He rested his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Forgive my daughter kind sir, she's a curious child but she means no harm. I'm Sir Kazzi." He issued Jimmi a short bow before extending his own paw to help the boy to his feet.

"It's no trouble at all sir." Jimmi said happily. Once on his feet he gave his tunic a tug to straighten it out. "She's no bother at all; I don't mind the questions – I'm just as excited as she is. I think the only thing separating our mind sets are years. I imagine I'll be fair entertainment for your girl while we take this six week sea trek." He looked at the young small Gummi who was fidgeting with her hands in front of her as she placed the paws of her feet over one another nervously. Jimmi reached over and patted her head lightly. "It is my lute – and yes, I am a minstrel."

"Kiddi." Sir Kazzi cut in scolding her softly as he saw her face light up and a bright smile jump to her face. She felt her little cheeks get hot out of embarrassment for being scolded again in such a short span.

"Milord, it's no bother at all – really." Jimmi assured the knight. He turned to the little girl and bent next to her. He placed a hand on her small shoulder. Obviously aware of what her next question might be he offered before she could ask it. "I'd be glad to play you a song. In fact, I'm hoping it'll keep all of us entertained as much as it can on this trip. Do you know what a shanty is?" He straightened and offered the little girl his hand as he scooped up the lute with the other. He gave Kazzi a warm smile as he led the little girl over toward the mast.

"Sir knight, it's good to see you again." Witti interjected, after watching Kazzi's interaction with the two younger Gummies. "Jimmi is honest and patient. He will serve well here to keep an eye on her. He's also a responsible Gummi. Every time we've visited from Great Bearton he's been the one to look after us. If you don't trust in him, trust in me and my word."

"Sorceress," the knight turned and scooped up her hand. He placed a light and quick kiss on the back of it. "It's not her I worry for – it's his sanity I'm concerned about. Please," he kept ahold of her hand and guided her to the edge. "There's something I'd like to discuss with you."

She allowed the knight to lead her to the boat's railing. "It's about our additional passenger from New Gumbrea. He's been acting odd since we arrived. Privi," he bobbed his head toward a Gummi almost hidden under the shadow of one of the sails. His expression was overcast as was his posture. He was leaning against the boat's smaller sail shaft and looking out across the vastness of the ocean ahead of them.

Witti licked her lips and nodded. "Perhaps he's just come to the understanding that there's a chance we might not return. I'll keep an eye on him, just to make sure he's settling in well. My companion from Great Bearton is also worthy of mention to you, though I'd ask, for now at least, that it stays between you and I. Chari, she's nearly the same age as Jimmi – just on the brink of adulthood. She's both soft and kind, if not to a fault – gullible one might say. She's much too gentle for her own good. She's looking for a fresh start without judgment. She's going to have a cub Kazzi yet she has no mate."

Kazzi's outward reflection made no expression of what he was thinking but inside it felt as if he'd just been hit in the gut. His words followed the blow. "Witti, we haven't the resources for such a thing. There could be no bears when we arrive. We're acting on something that happened nearly a year ago. What if the Glen's been destroyed and we have no where to go. You've said it yourself, we may not return at all."

Witti reach out and placed a reassuring hand on his arm. She glanced up at him, "If there's no Glen then there's still Ursalia; either way it's our mission to make sure the Glen and all the Gummi warrens across the sea are tended to; in that we need families. Just as you've – likely unwillingly – brought Kiddi, these places need Gummies to keep them alive. Gummies of all ages. Summi and I are learned enough to deliver the cub and Jimmi is both dedicated and able to follow direction to the letter. Between the three of us we'll have no trouble bearing the child. She won't be round for months yet, she's newly in this state so she won't be cumbersome to our mission of getting to the Glen. She doesn't draw attention to herself, it's unlikely that she'll complain at all. She doesn't want to be a bother to anyone. Again I'm going to urge you to trust my word, this is what's best for us. In the long run, there's a chance there might be no one there at all and in that event it will be our responsibility to see that there's life there. This is only further evidence and proof of what we're already doing."

Kazzi resigned himself to her words. She had a point – at least where it came to Kiddi. His eyes drifted over to the child clapping merrily to a song that Jimmi was singing. The young Gummi he could only assume was Chari, the only one he didn't know at this point, had appeared next to Kiddi and was curiously listening and watching Jimmi in his song. She seemed intrigued and engaged in the song that Kiddi had already adapted to enough that she would join in from time to time. A smile fluttered across the knight's face. "Yes, I suppose you're right. This is it then – the expedition of seven…rather seven and a half." She grinned peeking back at Witti.

A knowing smile crossed her young face as she nodded in agreement. "That's right. It's a long journey. Let's settle in." Witti patted the arm she'd had her hand placed on and slipped over to wave off her mentor and friend – Brashi. She signed reluctantly. She would miss him dearly as she would their way of life. Though she had embraced what was head of them she was still a little wary of what was to come. She felt a tear well in her eye when she caught sight of the counselor, one hand resting on his heavy gut the other was high over his head waving wildly to her. She gave a fleeting look over her shoulder at the mismatched group. A knight and his daughter, a servant musician, an enigmatic reserved Gummi, a shy expectant mother, the calculating Summi and Witti herself – they were quite a group; all sharing one quest, one mission – and all taking it on boldly. She sighed in a moment of relief, she expected an adventure.

* * *

**_Thank you for reading, please review if you have a moment. I promise this story will be fun and it will be an adventure. I also promise Glen Gummies in the next chapter._**


End file.
